Express $0.7685$ as a fraction.
Answer: $0.7685$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{7}{10} + \dfrac{6}{100} + \dfrac{8}{1000} + \dfrac{5}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{7685}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $7685$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{7685}{10000}$